卡諾瓦核子可樂工廠
(interior) }} The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Layout There are two entrances to the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant, both surrounded by low-level Scorched or feral ghouls. There is the main entrance and the shipping entrance, heading through the main entrance will take you to a reception area while going through the shipping area will present you with the factory floor. Through the main entrance is a small reception area and proceeding forward up a small staircase and through a large doorway there is a large open lobby consisting of numerous labs and tasting areas, there is one lab on the right of the room next to a tasting area and a utility tunnel leading to the factory floor while on the left is a storage area. Around five Scorched spawn in the main lobby area. There are two staircases on the right and left leading up to the labs and catwalk and at the end of the lobby is another doorway leading to the factory level, a much grimier, concrete, area filled with a number of Scorched. On the opposite side of the factory is the shipping area which is guarded by two protectrons who will shoot the scorched nearby but are also hostile to players. Once getting past the protectrons there is a door inside of a control pod leading to the factory floor. Upon entering the factory floor there are a number of conveyor belts and industrial machines, although there is a notable lack of Nuka-Cola anywhere around the factory. At the back of the factory floor in a secluded area is a network of utility tunnels leading to the employee break room, the lobby area, more of the factory floor and also a small room with two fusion generators, one with a fusion core inside of it. Crafting * Tinker's workbench * Armor workbench * Power armor station * Weapons workbench 值得注意的物品 * Three bobbleheads: ** On the mainframe computer, in the blue maintenance hut attached to the ceiling of the sunken loading dock. ** On a metal shelf inside the locked pantry in the upstairs Snackability R&D laboratory. ** In an open locker, in a locker room between the two largest chambers of the plant. * 三顆核融合核心: ** One inside of a generator in the back of the factory floor. ** 一顆在屋頂的發電機裡。 ** On inside the locked cage next to the generator room. * Large amounts of aluminum, glass and nuclear material can be found. * Several nuclear waste can be found here. * 空白意見表 - 在二樓試喝(taste testing)區其中一個位子上。 * NCB02-A6A1意見表 - 同上。 * NCQ17-JH1A意見表 - 同上。 * NCQ17-GP01意見表 - 同上。 * 核子可樂行銷備忘錄 - 二樓Flavor Profile Ops，保險櫃附近檯子上。 * 克雷兒給艾莉西斯的字條 - 二樓Snackability R&D深處，難度3保險櫃旁邊的鎖住金屬盒內。 * Random magazine - On a cabinet in a locked cage room in the basement, near the fusion core generator room. It will be on the left side, next to the yellow sink and duffle bag. * Power armor chassis - At the power armor station in the basement areas of the plant. * 產品發想1 - 二樓Flavor Profile Ops桌上。 * Product Brainstorming 2 * Product testing results * TNT圓頂鑰匙3 - 二樓Snackability Research and Development，有很多意見表的走廊盡頭的置物櫃，需要從薩頓取得的核子可樂置物櫃鑰匙打開。TNT圓頂鑰匙系列用於黑山軍械所。 * 配對鑰匙卡01 - 在一樓廁所門後地上，進去後把門關上就可看到。 Appearances The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant night.png|The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant lights up at night. FO76 Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant paired keycard 01.png|Paired keycard 01 found in a bathroom stall Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation locations Category:The Forest locations en:Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant ru:Завод «Ядер-колы» — Канова